


Pearl Is A Working Class Lady Who Needs Money, Needs It Fast, And Knows How To Get It (feat. Amethyst)

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this lesbian on campus who keeps to herself in her apartment, but allows paying customers inside.</p><p>Intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Is A Working Class Lady Who Needs Money, Needs It Fast, And Knows How To Get It (feat. Amethyst)

Pearl was right to business the moment you got through the door, barely pausing for a moment to exchange pleasantries outside of asking, "Did you bring money?" in a quick, hushed tone while she closed the door to her apartment behind you and dutifully locked it.

Of course you brought money. "Yeah, I did," you tell her, anxiously wiggling the approximate $45 around in your pocket, unsure if she's asking for it now or if she's asking for it later - you really don't know the etiquette to these kinds of situations and aren't sure how you should be acting at all now that you're inside her place.

Pearl is, simply, a prostitute - _of sorts_ , anyway. That's how it was described to you and you're not sure how else you could manage to say it, though you would have never taken the slim student as someone who would go about collecting money by bringing them into her room. Lapis had described it as an attribute to her being an engineer major as she, " _makes things work the most efficiently with the smallest amount of effort_." You suppose that could make sense, as the other details you'd been told about Pearl is that she was always too anxious, too busy to hold a job that required her to be on her feet for eight hours a day. You were also told she gives really, _really_ good head. 

Which is why you're here.

She takes you back to her room casually and you want to pretend that you're just as laid back as she seems to be about the situation, doing your best to stop fidgeting with your hands or habitually moving your hair around your face to cover and uncover your eyes. It's just _sex_ , is what you want to tell yourself, and there's no reason to worry because it's with a _stranger_. You'd never met Pearl before, though you've seen her at a few parties every now and again, but not all that often and you have reason to suspect she doesn't really care for such activities, and the odds are you're never going to meet her again. At least, outside of her apartment - which depends upon how _this_ goes, but you're trying to keep your expectations floored while pushing the lump out of your throat.

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to listen to Lapis_ , you realize, but don't say. It's hard to picture how Lapis even got wind of Pearl or if she was actually a customer herself, but... you don't want to imagine that far. 

"How much did you bring?" Pearl interrupts your thoughts once she's introduced you to her bedroom, which is simply a twin sized bed and a dresser nearby. The sheets are nice and perfectly placed, which is sort of ironic, but everything about Pearl seems perfectly placed, which is also sort of ironic, considering... 

You reply automatically, "I heard that $45 was good enough." It would be beyond awkward if that wasn't enough, but you'd also sensibly argue that more than that would be quite a lot for some head. But, according to other sources, Pearl is _really_ good, so... maybe it isn't all that outrageous. You're not sure.

"Yup," she sates your anxieties, just for a moment, "That'll do just fine." Pearl outstretches her hand and you gulp air as you quickly take the money out of your pocket and put it in her palm, suddenly embarrassed that it was broken up into a $20 and five $5's, but you highly doubt that Pearl gives half a shit about how the money is presented as long as it's actually presented. "Nice," she comments, smiling at you for the first time and you're not sure if you should smile back and simply stare at her as she pockets the cash and then gestures towards her bed. "How do you want it?"

That catches you off guard. "How do I want it," you repeat, mostly to yourself, and look down at her bed with a bit of apprehension. There's a pause.

Luckily, Pearl doesn't let it get awkward and you're a little thankful that she's, apparently, experienced enough to know where to go with anxious customers. "Have you done this before?" she asks, but her smile isn't there anymore and you feel like you're about to kicked out for thinking you could just waltz on in and get some.

"Uh," you stammer and then say, "No, I haven't done _this_ ," you gesture at the entirety of the room, "before." 

"That's fine," she tells you smoothly, as if she's heard it a thousand times and more. You're unsure if you should be less or more embarrassed because of that, but your cheeks start to burn a little more and you internally tell yourself to _chill out_ , it's not like Pearl's going to do anything bad, but you're still anxious and a little worried about somehow managing to go about soliciting sex from a prostitute wrong. Fortunately for you, Pearl doesn't offer you much margin for error, as she simply guides you to lay on her bed (you feel silly for not doing anything yourself, as well as still having your clothes on, but you're not sure what she wants you to do and this is your first time doing this, so) and pushes you gently, instructing you to lay down. She follows by kneeling at the foot of her bed and you lean up, just slightly, to spy her head between your knees as she smiles a little more and your face burns that much hotter. "This is how I usually do it," Pearl explains it as if she's going over her weekly workout at the gym. "Will this do?" she asks.

You gulp for more air and say, as smoothly as you can, "Yeah." It doesn't come out smoothly at _all_ , but Pearl doesn't seem to care.

You try to relax and gather yourself, leaning back on her bed and lolling your head to the side, taking in the scent of her sheets and noticing that it smells like skin and her flowery perfume. It's comforting, just a bit, as it makes the whole room seem a little more human and you're trying to convince yourself that it's not all that weird for Pearl, a _stranger_ , to be taking off your pants and boy-shorts while you lay on her bed and sniff quietly. _Okay_ , you admit silently, it's strange, weird, and really out of your norm, _but_ , you reason, Pearl probably needs the money for whatever reason and you've been horny since the early afternoon, _so_ it's time to get over your worries and just take it like a man.

 _Err_ , well, like a _girl_ , if only because it was very strictly outlined for you that Pearl only likes women and doesn't accept men as customers. 

Which you already sort of knew. She sent your gaydar flying off the charts went you first saw her (not to mention Lapis had described some of her past girlfriends to you). 

Clearing your head of thoughts comes pretty easily once Pearl kisses the insides of your thighs and you shiver. Your head falls back and you realize that there's no need to give a shit about the next ten minutes or so and that you're getting exactly what you paid for. She kisses warmly up to the point where your legs dips into your pelvis and you bit your lip when she lifts her head a bit, placing a hand on your thigh because you _want_ to touch her pastel hair but you're guessing that would be a little rude. 

Her tongue runs up your folds in a long, wet stroke and you hear yourself gasp as your toes curl, just a little, and the hand on your thigh folds into a fist. _Yup_ , she is good at this - or, maybe, you've just been horny all day and anything would feel good at this point. Either way, well, it's pretty good and Pearl, just as she was quick to business to get you inside of her apartment, is quick to business to give you just what you paid for.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired!!!!! but ill probs do a chapter 2 to this in a bit


End file.
